Once More Into the Breach
by BobR
Summary: Wherein Yukina receives a cryptic message and enlists the former crew to help her.


Disclaimer

Martian Successor Nadesico and all associated characters are the property of ADV and probably some others.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Once More Into the Breach

Chapter 1

Borrowing the Nadesico

*****

The wall communicator beeped quietly for several minutes before Minato was able to stumble out of the shower and answer it.  And just where the heck was Yukina?  She was supposed to be in the front room doing her homework.

"Voice only," Minato called out, pulling the towel tighter around her body.  Water dripping from her hair left little puddles on the wooden floor.

"Shiratori Yukina?" a raspy, obviously disguised voice whispered from the blank screen.

Minato snorted.  "She's not here, and she's in big trouble when she gets home.  Can I take a message for her?"

"Yes," the voice said.  "Tell her that her brother is still alive.  Tell her that she will soon be getting information on his whereabouts."  The communicator clicked off as the voice disconnected.

Minato's jaw dropped and she sat down hard, her towel dropping away, forgotten.   Tsukumo, alive?  But that was impossible.  She'd been at his side when he died in the Nadesico's infirmary, she, Yukina and Akito.  His body had been committed to space in a touching ceremony attended by the entire crew and led by Tenkawa Yurika.  Only back then it hadn't been Tenkawa, had it?  Minato shook her head to clear it.  This had to be some sort of joke; a cruel hoax played on the girl from Jupiter; but supposedly no one except Nergal and the UEF knew she was from Jupiter.  Well, since it was a joke, she wouldn't tell Yukina about the call; no sense upsetting the girl now that she was becoming used to living on Earth.  And speaking of "Jovian Lizards"… just where was that girl anyway?  If she failed Quantum Physics because she didn't do her homework…

The "lizard" in question hadn't made it home from school yet.  It seemed that at the ripe old age of 13, Yukina had discovered boys.  In fact, she'd discovered one boy in particular, and what she'd discovered was that she didn't particularly like him.

"Ha ha!" Yukio shouted as his holographic mecha once again defeated Magical Princess Natural Lychee.  "See?  I tol' you girls can't fight!"

"Can too," Yukina growled as she dropped another coin in the slot.  "This time I get to be an Aestevalis; you can be that stupid Gekigengar character."

Yukio ginned evilly.  "Okay, you're on, silly girl.  Gekigengar rules!"

"Bah," grunted the girl as she gripped the joysticks tighter.  This time she'd show the dweeb who was in charge; Miss Ryoko had shown her some Aesti moves that she said would always beat an enemy.  Girls can't fight!  Yukina snorted in derision, causing her erstwhile opponent to look at her in confusion.  She grinned back.  Maybe he was really a Jovian…  But obviously he'd never met many girls like Miss Ryoko, Izumi or Hikaru.  Now there were some fighters!

*****

It was starting to get dark when Yukina dragged herself home.  Twenty-five games!  And she hadn't won a single fight.  But a few had been close, she thought.  

"Not that close," her conscience reminded her.  "He whupped you good, didn't he?"  She growled in response to the thought.

Yukina was so absorbed in thought that she almost tripped over a small package in the doorway to her and Minato's home.  Bending over, she picked it up and in the dim light noticed that it was addressed to her.  All thoughts of Yukio, mecha games and getting even were lost as she kicked off her shoes in the entranceway and carried her find into the better light of the main living area.

Minato looked up from the evening paper as she heard her young ward enter the room.  "And just where have you been young lady?  I was so wor…" her voice trailed off when she noticed the package Yukina was examining.  "What's that?"

"I dunno," the girl said with a shrug.  "I found it outside, it's addressed to me." 

Minato leapt to her feet, reaching for the package.  "Don't open it!" she shouted, but it was too late.  The plain paper wrapping fell away and Yukina's eyes widened as she read the note attached to a data card.  The card and note fell to the floor as limp fingers released them, closely followed by Yukina as she fainted.

*****

Yukina felt a cool breeze blow across her face.  With a groan, she opened her eyes and found herself with her head in Minato's lap, the older woman fanning her with a paper fan.  "Oh, wow.  Déjà vu," she thought.  She reached out and grabbed Minato's wrist.  "Stop.  I'm all right."  Carefully sitting up, she turned to look at her adoptive mother.  "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted, silly," Minato replied.  "After reading this."  The ex-helmswoman held out the note and data card.  Yukina reached for them, but Minato quickly snatched them back.  "It's not true, you know.  You were there."

"I was there," the girl agreed.  "But what if it wasn't him?  What if that person was an imposter?"

"Yukina…" Minato started, then stopped as she saw the look in the girl's eyes.

"Please Minato.  Even if it's not true, I need, _we_ need to know what's on that card."

Minato sighed, and offered the card to Yukina.  "I suppose you're right.  Even though I know it's a hoax, there must be some reason behind it.  We do need to know who's responsible and why."

Yukina snatched the items and hugged them to her breast.  "Thank you, Minato."

Minato looked at her sternly.  "But… not until after dinner; and after all your homework is finished.  Is that understood, young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl said, lowering her eyes.  "I understand."

While Minato finished preparing the evening meal, Yukina cranked out what little coursework she hadn't managed to finish in class.  Minato smiled as she watched the young girl apply herself to her work with a vengeance.  She almost giggled aloud at the look of rapt concentration on Yukina's face, her eyes slightly lidded, tongue clenched between white teeth.  Just as she was about to stop the girl for the evening meal, Yukina let out a deep sigh and slammed her book shut.

"Finished!" she exclaimed, tossing the work in the general direction of her book bag.  Turning to her guardian, she asked, "Can we look at the card while we eat?"

Minato was tempted to say no, but the look on the other's face quickly softened her attitude.  "Well, if you promise to eat all your vegetables I guess it'll be all right."  She set the dishes down on the table where Yukina had been working, then turned and inserted the data card into the proper slot in the wall unit.  As the screen lit up, she returned to her place at the table and started to serve.  "Remember," she told her young housemate.  "What's on this card is probably made up."  Yukina nodded in affirmation as she started to eat.

Twenty minutes later most of the meal still sat untouched and the two girls looked at each other across the table, eyes wide.  "I don't believe it," mumbled Minato.  "But it looks so real.  I want to believe it, I really do."

"You saw it!" said Yukina.  "It was my brother!  It was Tsukumo; I know it was.  He's alive." 

"Maybe," muttered Minato.  "Maybe it _is_ true."  After viewing the data card she was starting to doubt events she'd seen with her own eyes.

Yukina's eyes seemed to glow with their own light.  She suddenly stood up and raised a clenched fist over her head.  "We have to rescue him.  He's out there, waiting for us."

Minato sighed.  "And just how do you propose we do that?" she asked.

Yukina instantly deflated.  "I don't know.  I'd forgotten that we're not part of the Nadesico's crew anymore."

Minato smiled at her foster daughter.  "Don't worry about it, I have a couple of ideas.  Now, here's what I want you to do..."  She explained Yukina's part in her plan.  "But remember," she admonished.  "_After_ school though.  Now, eat your peas, they're getting cold."

*****

"No, no, no," Jun said, shaking his head violently.  "Absolutely not."

"But why?" Yukina asked, looking at the young officer with puppy-dog eyes.  "Please?  You can do it for me.  Or if not me, then do it for Miss Minato."

"Look, Yukina," Jun said in a mild tone.  "I'd really love to help you.  Truly.  But I just got this promotion and I don't want to lose it.  Why come to me anyway?  I'm just a lowly Senior Lieutenant."

"A Senior Lieutenant who's in charge of the Mars patrol schedules, that's why," Yukina said as she rested both hands on Jun's desk, leaning forward until she was nose-to-nose with him.  "Look, all we want is a ride to Mars, or maybe the asteroid belt.  After that, you can forget about us."

"That's unlikely," the young officer snorted, pulling back and turning his head away.  "Besides, how are you going to get the rest of the way to Jupiter from there?"

"That would be our problem.  Maybe we'll surrender ourselves to the Alliance."

Jun turned back to Yukina.  "Oh, that would be real bright of you.  I hear the Jovian Command has turned your brother into some sort of martyr.  You're the sister of a Jovian hero, but you also know the truth about his maybe-death.  So do you want to martyr yourself as well?  They can't let you tell your side of the story, can they?"

A fearful look crept across Yukina's face as the weight of Jun's words hit home.  Then her eyes hardened.  "Well then, it seems we're gonna need a ride all the way to Jupiter, aren't we?"

"Find someone else to help you, Yukina.  You've got the wrong man here."

"Jun…"

Jun closed his eyes and shook his head.  "No.  I won't help you.  I've got an office with a window, a cute little Ensign who brings me tea, and if I keep my nose clean, I may even get my own command someday.  I'm _not_ going to give all this up just so you can fly off on a wild goose chase."  He opened his eyes and tried to give her a hard stare but failed miserably.

Yukina crossed her arms and stomped her foot.  "Fine," she exclaimed.  "I'll just go over your head.  I'll talk to Admiral Misumaru."

Jun turned away and pretended to type on his terminal.  "Go right ahead, _he_ won't agree to this either.  I believe he's in his office right now in fact, I'll have someone show you the way."

Yukina stomped to the doorway.  "Don't bother," she called over her shoulder.  "I know where his office is."

Jun watched her out of the corner of his eye as she slammed the door shut behind her.  He let out his breath explosively.  "Phew.  Boy, she's gonna really be something when she grows up.  I pity the man who ends up with her."  He momentarily visualized an adult Shiratori Yukina and smiled.  "Or maybe not…"  With a sigh he reached for the intercom button to warn the Admiral that he was about to have a visitor.

*****

Minato wasn't having any better luck than her protégé.  She walked into Nergal's Headquarters and paused at the massive reception counter that spanned almost the entire width of the lobby.  It took a few moments, but finally one of the young women manning this important post condescended to notice her.

"May I help you Ma'am?" the petite red head sniffed.

"Yes.  I'd like to see Chairman Nagare, please," Minato stated.

"I'm afraid he's unavailable," the girl replied without even looking at her terminal.

"Then how about Erena?"

"Who?" the receptionist asked, a bit startled that this person would know the first name of the Chairman's Administrative Assistant.

"Akatsuki's secretary, Miss Won," Minato said.

"She's an _Administrative Assistant_, and she's not available either.  Have a nice day."  The girl started to turn away.

Minato leaned over the counter and grabbed the girl by the collar.  "Someone damn well better be available.  Find me Prospector.  Tell him Haruka Minato's here to see him about a lost kitten."

The receptionist visibly paled when she heard Minato's name.  This woman was one of the original crew of the Nadesico, and everyone at Nergal knew you didn't mess around with one of _those_ people.  They were all supposed to be certifiably whacko and no one knew what they might do if crossed.  "Yes Ma'am," she gulped, then pulled away and started punching buttons.  It wasn't long before Prospector strode from a bank of elevators and approached the desk.

"Minato!" he exclaimed, giving the woman a hug, which drew odd looks from the girls behind the desk.  "How _nice_ to see you again, it's been what?  Six months or so?"

"Something like that," Minato replied, breaking free of the small man's embrace.  "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"  Prospector nodded and led her away.  The bevy of receptionists started to whisper amongst themselves, wondering what kind of juicy rumors they could start with what had just happened.

Prospector led Minato to an empty office, careful to leave the door wide open.  He knew just what kind of gossips those receptionists were and wanted to avoid being on the receiving end as much as possible.  He looked at Minato for a moment as if considering something, then used the intercom to order a coffee, cream and two sugars, for her, and tea for himself.  The same girl who had greeted Minato at the front desk brought the beverages and Prospector waited until she left, door still wide open, before settling down to business.

"It really is good to see you again," he said.  "But I thought you and Nergal had your, um, differences.  You did say you were done with active employment.  I seem to recall a generous severance package and an early, not inconsiderable, pension.

"Something's come up and we need your, Nergal's, help," Minato told him, not wasting any time with small talk.  She went on to explain the situation in detail.

Prospector listened politely, then pushed his glasses up his nose and tapped his finger on his chin in thought.  "I see," he said after a moment.  "Yes.  But I'm afraid Nergal can't help you."

"Can't, or won't?" Minato asked pleasantly, with a hint of steel in her voice.

This did not go unnoticed by Prospector.  "Can't," he repeated.  "Really, Minato, I would if I could, believe me.  But all of Nergal's interplanetary-capable craft are either out on missions or being serviced at our Moon base.  The first date one might be available is…"  He pulled out a data pad and punched a few buttons.  "In eight weeks."

Minato slumped in her seat, Prospector had no reason to lie to her and she could hear the real regret in his voice.  "I understand," she said quietly.  "I had to ask though."

"Yes, I know," he told her.  "And I'm truly sorry that nothing's available."  "Now," he said leaning forward.  "Spend a few minutes with an old friend and tell me everything you've been doing.  Have you kept in touch with the Tenkawa's and Ruri?  How's Yukina doing in school?"  At the mention of Yukina's name, Minato smiled warmly and started to talk.  Prospector smiled and sat back.  It really had been a while since he'd heard from any of the old crew.

*****

Minato sighed as she took a seat across from Yukina at the outdoor café.  From the look on the younger girl's face she could tell that she'd had little success as well.  "I take it your luck was no better than mine?" she asked.

Yukina shook her head.  "That Jun is such a …"

Minato shook her finger.  "Now, now.  It's not proper for a young lady to use such language."  "Even if it is true," she finished with a chuckle.

"I was going to say 'jerk'," Yukina said.

"Sure you were."

"And that stupid Admiral refused to even see me," the young woman stated, pounding her fist on the table.  "Me!  The sole representative of the Jovian Alliance on Earth."

"Shhhh," Minato admonished, looking around to see if they'd been overheard.  "Well, Nergal was willing to help, if we want to wait two months for a ship to become available."

"That's too long; we need to leave right away.  Who knows what vile things they're doing to my helpless brother as we sit here."

"Assuming he's actually still alive," Minato qualified Yukina's statement.  Her eyes were drawn to something she spotted in the passing crowd, a head of silvery hair drawn into two long ponytails.  "Hold on a minute, don't leave," she told Yukina as she stood up and rushed away.

"Wha…?" Yukina exclaimed as Minato disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear a moment later dragging along a young girl with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Oh God, no," muttered Yukina.  "Not her."

"Yukina!  Look who I found!" Minato called out as the two approached.

"Hello," Hoshino Ruri said with a bow.  "Would the two of you like to come over for dinner?  Akito told me I'm becoming a passable cook.  I was out shopping for ingredients when Minato saw me."

"No," Yukina started to say.  Minato cut her off.  "We'd love to Ruri."  Minato turned and looked at the Nadesico's former navigator she noticed that Ruri was somewhat taller than she had been the last time she'd seen her, and there were some other differences as well.  "My, my, Little Ruri, you seem to have grown some," she said, placing a hand on Ruri's head.

"Yes," Ruri deadpanned.  "In several places.  Puberty seems to have that effect on people.  Shall we go?"  Minato turned bright red and puller her hand back.  Yukina chuckled.  Ruri might be fun after all..

After dinner, which even Yukina had to admit was well prepared; Ruri sat quietly as Minato explained their problem.  When the older woman was finished, she took a small sip of her milk and carefully set the cup down.  "You know this is probably a trap of some sort," she said.  "Yukina's brother died in the Nadesico's sickbay, there's little doubt."

"I know you're probably right, Ruri, but you haven't seen the evidence," Minato told her.  "It's very convincing."

"Yes, I'd assume it was.  It would have to be to fool you and Yukina.  But I can't think of any reason someone would want to trick you."  Ruri looked at Yukina.  "I'm sorry, but you're not really all that important in the overall scheme of things."  She thought for a moment.  "But I guess we have to look into it, if just to find out what they really want."

"We?" asked Yukina.

"Yes.  Mr. Prospector was wrong," Ruri told the pair.  "Nergal does have a ship here on Earth.  I'm sure he didn't intentionally mislead you, this ship has just finished final refit and is awaiting crew selection, so he probably didn't even consider it."

"Really?  What ship is this?" Minato asked.

Ruri gave her an inscrutable look, but one could almost see the suppressed humor dancing in her golden eyes.  "Meet me at the Nergal hangar in three days," she told them.  "I have to make some arrangements."

"You?" Yukina asked, bewildered.

Ruri turned to her.  "Yes.  It seems I'm the only one who can help you at the moment.  We leave in three days, bring the data card when you come, it probably has the coordinates we need on it somewhere."

"Right," said Minato as she stood up.  "Yukina, we have our own arrangements to make if we're going on a long trip."

"We're leaving now?" Yukina asked, glancing at Ruri who was calmly sipping the last of her milk.

"Not right this moment," Minato told her.  "First we have to help Ruri with the dishes.  It pays to be polite to your hostess you know."

*****

It was overcast and dreary, with light rain when Minato and Yukina stepped out of the cab in front of the security gate at the Nergal shipyard.  The guard popped his head out of the comfortable shelter and eyed the two women suspiciously.  "May I help you?" he asked, plainly annoyed at having to move out into the weather.

"No," Minato answered sweetly.  "We're fine.  We're supposed to meet someone here."

The guard ducked back into the shack and consulted his list.  He stuck his head back out.  "I'm sorry lady," he said.  "But there's nothing scheduled for today.  You must have the wrong place.  Now I'll have to ask you to p l e a s e   l e…" He saw that Minato was staring past him and smiling.  A loud whining could be heard coming closer.  He turned to follow her gaze and jumped out of the shelter just before the foot of an orange Aestevalis turned it into so much scrap.

"Sorry!" came a voice from the cockpit.  "I'm a bit out of practice."  The hatch flipped open to reveal a grinning Amano Hikaru.  "Did someone call for a ride?"  The guard stared uncomprehendingly as first Yukina then Minato clambered up the giant robot.  With everyone safely aboard, Hikaru engaged the tracks and the Aestevalis sped off into the complex.

"Where's Ruri?" Minato asked Hikaru as the Aestevalis skidded to a stop on an elevator platform.

"She had some final things to take care of," the tiny pilot replied.  "She told me to pick you up, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Minato, grabbing a stanchion as the elevator suddenly started to descend and the center of gravity changed.  The elevator dropped into a dimly lit cavernous enclosure, large enough to hold several spaceships; but only one was present, its own huge size dwarfed by the enormous emptiness.  As the lift reached the bottom, the ship's navigation lights flickered to life.

"That ship looks awfully familiar," muttered Yukina.

Minato was grinning from ear-to-ear.  "Of course it does silly, it's the Nadesico." She turned to Hikaru.  "Isn't it?"

"Yep.  All refitted and rearmed.  Well, except for the Y-unit, that's still being built.  But the basic battle frame is complete, along with the Phase Transition engines and Gravity Blast cannon."

Yukina stared as the Aestevalis moved closer.  "I thought we left the Nadesico flying towards interstellar space, along with that boson-controller thingy."

"No," Minato told her.  "That was only the main engines and armament.  Remember, we flew the crew section back to Earth.  And now they've rebuilt her.  Wonderful."

Hikaru rolled her Aestevalis into the Nadesico's port hanger.  Her passengers could see that the refitted ship carried a complete complement of the robots, five in all.  "And there are five more standard frames in the starboard bay.  These are just the customs; mine, Izumi's, Ryoko's, Gai's…" She pointed to a pink one tucked away in the corner.  "Akito's"

"But how?" wondered Minato.  "Is everyone here?"

"Nah, actually, they're replicas," Hikaru told her.  The originals, those that survived, are probably still heading out of the Solar System aboard the old drive section.  I'm the only pilot right now; Ruri couldn't get everyone but she managed to contact quite a few of the old gang.  Not everyone was available though, or even interested."  She opened the hatch.  "C'mon.  Ruri's probably already on the bridge."

 "The fusion plants are working, but we don't want to power everything up until we're ready to leave," Hikaru explained as the three women made their way through familiar corridors lit only by dim emergency lighting.  Hikaru paused before the double-paneled door that lead to the command deck.  "This is your last chance to back out," she told them.  "We haven't actually done anything illegal yet."  She giggled.  "Well, except for stomping on the guard shack."

"Open the door," Minato said quietly.  Hikaru nodded and keyed in the sequence to put the door on automatic operation.  It slid open silently and the three stepped though onto the bridge,  Ruri was seated in the Captain's seat and spun around when she heard their footsteps.

"Welcome," she told them.  I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this, but since your visits to the UEF and Nergal, you've been watched.  I couldn't bring you aboard until we were ready to leave."

At that moment something occurred to Minato.  "Um, Ruri?" she asked.  "Where's the Captain?"

"Yurika and Akito are still on their vacation.  I don't really know where they are at the moment, or what they're doing."

"I can guess," muttered Yukina.  Hikaru giggled again.

"Yes, that's probably true," Ruri said with a slight smile.  "But I'm not old enough to know about those things."

"Well, without Yurika, how are we going to power the ship?" Minato wondered.  "Do we even have the key?"

Ruri reached into one of her pockets and pulled out what appeared to be the Nadesico's main key.  "We have this.  It's a replica Mr. Uribatake made after the last incident.  He guarantees it will work as well as the original."

A small com window popped open between Ruri and Minato.  "Of course it will," Seiya said.  "It's a masterpiece."  He flashed a "V" sign.

Minato clapped gleefully.  "Mr. Uribatake!  You're here too!"

Seiya's image crossed its arms and smirked.  "Of course I am, where else would I be?  Now, saddle this horse up and let's get going.  Time and tide wait for no man, you know."  The window disappeared.

Ruri turned and inserted the key.

"Don't we still need the Captain?" Minato asked.  "Akatsuki said that only the Captain or the Chairman of Nergal were authorized …"  Her voice trailed off as Ruri turned the key and tell-tale lights began to blink on all over the bridge.  A series of windows opened up showing the ship's status, then a final window with a smiley-face and "OK".

Ruri stood up.  "Yes," she told Minato.  "However, I…"

Another window popped up interrupting her.  "Oh, let me explain," Inez said.

"Miss Fressange ," Minato exclaimed.  "Are you coming with us too?"

Inez shook her head.  "No, I just stopped by to pick up a few things and then I'll be off.  But let me continue; what you and most others have forgotten is that our little Ruri was genetically engineered to be the captain of this ship, or one like her.  Omoikane knows this and allowed her to use the key."

"Basically correct," Ruri said.  "Now, if everyone will please take your positions, we can leave."  She walked down a level to her old position at the navigator's console.  The twin IFS implants on her hands glowed briefly as she made contact with the computer.  "Main power now at 100%," she said.  "Phase Transition engines beginning charge cycle and at 2% power.  Distortion Field on standby.  Outer tunnel flooded and ready."  She looked up and back to where Minato was still standing, a slightly dazed look on her face as events rapidly unfolded around her.

"Miss Haruka," Ruri said.  "If you would please take us out?  I believe you have somewhere you want to go."

Shaking herself, Minato nodded and strode to her old position at the helm.  She sat down and took the controls.  "Ahead slow," she announced.  The Nadesico began to move.

The Nadesico made its way through the underwater tunnel, picking up speed slowly as it sliced though the water.  "Outer tunnel doors open," Ruri said quietly.  The skeleton bridge crew watched as the immense metal doors slid past.

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to stop us yet," Minato said, waiting for the tunnel doors to slam shut and crush them into paste.

"They're waiting until we're airborne.  They don't have anything that can catch us in the water and they don't want to damage the ship too badly," Ruri told her.  "Bring the bow up ten degrees, please Minato.  Main thrusters to 100%.  Prepare to break surface."

"Aye," Minato said.  "Bow up ten, full speed ahead.  Ready for atmospheric travel."  She was impressed by Ruri's business-like attitude.  The girl seemed to know what she was doing, not that anyone, well except maybe Yukina, thought anything else.

The Nadesico reached the surface of the ocean and leapt into the air.  Immediately a window popped open showing a horde of red arrows converging on the fleeing ship.

"Enemy fighters closing fast," came a pleasant voice from the port command station.  "OK, maybe not _enemy_, but certainly hostile…"

Minato hazarded a glance in the voice's direction and saw a smiling, freckled face.  "Well, hello Megumi," she said.  "I'm glad you could make it."

"Always willing to help a friend," the well-known VA and pop idol replied.  "And to stick it to Nergal one more time."

Minato laughed and even Ruri managed a small smile.

"Speaking of Nergal," Megumi said.  "We're being hailed.  It's Chairman Nagare."

"Ignore him," Ruri told her.

"Aye, ma'am" Megumi said with a chuckle.  "Ignoring the big jerk."

The Nadesico gained speed as it charged through the atmosphere toward space.  It was beginning to pull away from its pursuers who had yet to fire a single shot.

Minato gave a small laugh.  "I guess they didn't have anything that could catch us in the air, either."

"No," Ruri agreed.  "They're idiots."

*****

Seated behind his massive desk, Nagare Akatsuki peered over steepled fingers at a floating window showing the Nadesico driving toward space, pursued by several UEF atmospheric fighters and more than a few Nergal Aestevalis.  He sighed with regret.  "Let them go," he said quietly.  "Recall the fighters."

Erena, who was standing by his right shoulder, stared at him in shock.  "What?  You're just going to let them get away with it, again?"

"Why not?" he replied, still staring at the screen.  "They seem to have an affinity for doing the impossible, why waste Nergal's resources trying to stop them from doing what they do best?"  He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.  "Besides, every time they get involved, Nergal benefits."

"Benefits?" Erena exclaimed.  "How?  Because of them, Nergal's lost two High Mobile Battleships, not counting the Nadesico itself; several smaller ships and a few dozen Aestivalis'.  Not to mention all the UEA ships that have been destroyed or damaged that we've had to pay for.  Exactly how does this benefit us?"

"But no one's been killed," Akatsuki reminded her.  "As you're well aware, Erena dear, Nergal is the only entity on Earth that currently has boson jump technology.  We wouldn't have it except for them."

"Sure we would, we've been experimenting with it for years."

"And we would still be just experimenting, if the good Doctor and the Tenkawas hadn't helped us along.  I'll take that service as payment in full."  He opened his eyes and looked at her.  "But still… have them prepare the Kakitsubata-II and arrange a shuttle to the moon.  I think we'll just follow along quietly and see what develops."

Erena smiled crookedly.  "Yes sir," she said, then turned and left.

*****

"Altitude 20,000 meters.  Phase Transition engines charged at 60%.  Distortion Field holding steady."  Minato sighed in contentment as Ruri called out their progress.  It was just like old times; if nothing else came of this trip, she now felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.  She felt like she was home.

"Now entering the cancel code for the Big Barrier."  Ruri's delicate fingers flew over the keys as she typed in the long sequence.  A green light illuminated on her console and a small window popped up in front of them with another smiley face, this one winking at them.  "The Big Barrier had been disabled.  Timer set to five minutes and counting."

"Five minutes?  What does that mean?" Yukina asked Hikaru.

The Aesti pilot waited for a window to open up with the good Doctor ready to explain, but it seemed that Inez had already picked up whatever she'd come after and jumped away.  "Well," Hikaru told Yukina.  "Since the last time we did this, the UEF's changed the protocols.  The Big Barrier can't be turned off with a code for any more than five minutes at a time now.  And the code changes every three minutes on top of that."

"Yes," said Ruri, her sharp ears overhearing the ad-hoc explanation.  "Mr. Prospector was able to get us the codes for today, but only for a short time window."

"What about the Delphinium squadrons?" asked Minato.  When they reactivate in five minutes, they'll still be able to catch us and we only have one pilot on board."  Minato glanced back at Hikaru, who grinned and waved happily.

"Not a problem."  Ruri entered another sequence into the computer. "I've just sent a coded message to all Delphinium units instructing them to go into diagnostic mode.  By the time their internal computers are done running the program, we'll be too far outside their range."

Minato nodded in understanding.  "And they can't launch while in diagnostic mode."

"Correct," Ruri said. "Altitude now 40,000 meters, acceleration holding steady.  Phase Transition engines at 80%.  10,000 meters until we reach 100%."

"No pursuit from UEF squadrons," called out Megumi.  "And loverboy seems to have given up.  I haven't heard anything from Nergal in several minutes."

"Altitude 52,000 meters.  Phase Transition engines online."  The Nadesico's acceleration curve increased exponentially now as the much more powerful Phase Transition engines began to push her; she sped outward toward interplanetary space at an ever increasing rate to meet whatever fate awaited her and her crew.

*****

To be continued.

Maybe.  Probably.  Someday.

*****

Author's Notes.

I know that there are novels and games that explain the three-year gap between the end of the series and the Prince of Darkness movie, but since I don't think they've been translated, I don't actually know what happens (although I have a pretty good idea).  This story takes place several months after the crew returns to Earth at the end of the series and they've been separated, but still remain loosely in touch with each other.  I've tried not to step on any toes as regards the movie, but I'm not really concerned with that or the books/games.  Consider this just slightly AU if you will.

I wish to thank JohnnyG for giving me the motive to watch Martian Successor Nadesico for the umpteenth time as I went through my anime DVD collection to see what he might be interested in; and a special thanks to _Ministry Agent_, whose delight in the series when he watched it for the first time, along with some slight prompting from him, convinced me to try my rather shaky hand at a Nadesico fic.

*****

BobR

3-26-2004


End file.
